Blood and Bone
by witheringrosey
Summary: Aurora's life has been marked with betrayal by the people she loved the most, especially from the man who stole her heart: Kaname Kuran. As she awakens from a long slumber, she intends to place power into the hands of Purebloods once again, but as much as she'd hate to admit it, the vampire queen couldn't do without her king and their pawns. R&R
1. Chapter 1

THE CRYPTS

"Geez, I've been in this town thousands of times, how can I get lost?."

Yuki kicked a nearby rock away as she turned a corner, she was trying to meet with Sayori at a cafe shop called Custard, it was a place they usually went to when they could finally leave the dorms and more importantly, the school premises.

Yuki was running late with trying to finish up some of her disciplinary committee duties, so she just told Sayori to go on ahead and wait for her there.

When she had gotten done, she got dressed up and went out into town, but when she reached the Cafe, her friend wasn't there.

She called and called for her, but received no answer, by that point, Yuki had gotten scared.

She had decided to skim the town a little, thinking that Sayori may have just gotten bored of waiting and went to entertain herself with the other stores around the street.

Yuki had searched around, unfortunately, she got lost.

She had thought she saw her friend in the alleyway, her brown hair swaying behind her and the clothes she wore was unmistakably Sayori's.

So, she shouted her name and followed her friend into the alley that lead into more buildings and deeper into the town.

For ten straight minutes she looked for her friend, each minute that passed she began to quake more in fear, she had gotten lost.

She got more nervous as she could not locate Sayori, she had just saw her, called after her and she did by comply.

Yuki had gotten deeper and deeper into the town and was not able to find her way back, she shivered, what was she going to do?.

"Yuki!."

Said girl was in the process of turning another endless corner until she heard her name and it was in a familiar voice, Sayori's voice, and on a more frighting note, she sounded terrified.

She bolted towards her friend's shriek, which took her into another alley way, "Sayori!, Sayori is that you?." She skidded to a stop as she saw nothing.

It lead her into a large clearing, in front of her was what seemed like a church, it's walls overthrown by thorns and the occasional rose, it's large wooden doors shutting as soon as her eyes landed on it.

Yuki was thankful she had brought Artemis with her, taking it from it's sheath on her inner thigh, she headed straight into the cathedral.

Her weapon was gripped tightly in one hand as the other wrapped a round the golden handle, using all her strength, she opened it and slowly entered.

Yuki stood still, the large door shutting loudly behind her, causing a small, cold breeze to push past, it made her shiver.

"Sayori?." She croaked, mustering the courage to take a step forward.

What seemed a long way ahead of her, on a table, lay a brown, shiny, stainless wood; a coffin.

Yuki looked around, the high ceiling above her, it's decorative glass was breathtaking as the sunlight peaches though.

Suddenly, there was a sharp gasp in the air above her, making the petite girl alert.

Her eyes dart around, searching for the source of the sound, but she found nothing, though as she felt the fear growing within her in the agonizing silence, the doors swung open, causing Yuki to scurry away, closer and closer to the coffin.

The doors shut again with a loud smack, once again, it blew a breeze, this time it was abnormally strong as it had almost pushed her back if she had not grabbed onto one of the brown, long, wooden seats.

"Yuki!."

It was Sayori's muffled, horrified voice came from the box lying not to far from her.

She ran with Artemis still held to her chest, ready for any problem that may come her way. She ushered towards the casket, her fingers curl under the thin space to the box, but it did not budge, she pulled harder as she heard her friend's cries for help.

But, as she did, the table collapsed, the entire box fell in, Yuki shrieked as some of her nails felt like they were being ripped from place as they still were caught in the thin opening, all she could hear from the coffin was it's constant crashing.

She dropped Artemis as her hand held the injured one and she watched in horror as she saw blood cascading down her pale hands, the top part of her nails hanging.

A loud growl pierced her ears and despite her pain, she picked up the weapon and turned to what she presumed to be a level E, Yuki could never get over their bloodthirsty red eyes and insanity stricken faces and she honestly don't think she ever will, but this one wasn't or at least she didn't look like it.

Standing a few feet away was a girl, maybe fourteen, she had big, bright blue eyes with her blonde hair placed tightly in pigtails with red ribbons, her posture straight with hands behind her small figure, her maroon, transparent nightgown swaying to an invisible wind.

Her face was soft, serene, Yuki couldn't even decide whether or not she was a Level E?, she probably wasn't driven to the brink of madness, yet.

Artemis shook with her trembling hands as she realized she could not move a muscle from her current place, as she stood there, frozen in place for a moment they both stared at each other, it isn't until the girl begins to rapidly run in her direction that she is finally able to move anything.

Before she could though, the girl was extremely close before she leaped into the air her claws pervading from her cuticles as she descended onto her target, Yuki.

With a swift movement of her arm, Yuki manages to strike the girl with the long metal against her wild face knocking her to the side.

A grunt escapes the monster's mouth as she is thrown against the chairs of the church before slumping onto the ground.

Turning around, Yuki jumped onto the table, below her was what seemed like to be a cave, it's opening the size of a rectangle, she observed how it was big enough to cause the casket to fall right in so effortlessly.

She hears a groggy moan and realized that at any moment, the Level E would wake up, taking a deep breath, the girl leaped in.

Her knees buckled as her feet landed harshly to what seemed like ground, looking up, there was the light of the church, it hung way above her, illuminating the spot she stood on,

"Sayori?." Yuki called out, she looked down, taking note that she was on stairs.

She received no response, gingerly, she took a step closer into the rest of the pitch black staircase, she called out again, but instead of a voice, she got a burst of bright light, she closes her eyes for a second before opening them.

Fire was now visible as it was burning on touches, lighting the way, she does not hesitate to dash down the stairwell.

As she reached the bottom step, she examined the clearing.

There were alcoves everywhere, each holding a coffin, all were simple, but the one on the far end of the middle wall seemed to more elegant than the others and much older, wrapped all around it was roses adorned with it's thorns.

"A Crypt." She whispered.

"Help, Yuki!."

It was Sayori's voice again, this time coming from the decorated coffin, it shook as her friend banged against it.

"Hang on, I'm coming!." Yuki ran onward, as she made it to the box, she left her weapon supported against a wall as her hands lifted up the lid.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she swung it open, the vines snapping easily before withering to dust. Yuki wanting nothing more to find her friend and get out of there, so, she put all her effort into opening the box, ignoring the throbbing pain in her fingers.

But, as she did, she stood there in disbelief at the sight before her, it wasn't her beloved friend in the casket, but an entirely different person, lying quietly on the cushion, eyes shut, but what scared her was how the girl's chest was softly rising and falling.

I thought a coffin was for the dead...where's Sayori?.

Before she could go checking for her friend, Yuki's wrists were grabbed, releasing them from holding up the coffin door, behind her, she could hear the heaving and uneven breath of the beast now held her hands behind her back.

She struggled to get free, but was held in a tight grip.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and obey."

Yuki could feel her entire body go stiff as the girl spoke, her sultry voice seemed to hypnotize her limbs and left them completely paralyzed.

Her insides felt as if they were going to explode from fear as she felt a hand be placed on her back, pushing her toward the sleeping body, her breath intake increased as her eyes watered from the growing anxiety.

"No, stop!."

Her face was just inches away from the slumbering person in front of her, she could feel her body being pushed up so that her neck was closer to the woman's lips, her stomach churned as a hand slithered to her neck.

"This'll hurt only a little." The girl was up against Yuki, her chin resting on her quivering shoulder, grazing her fingernail on her neck, she could only stare with wide eyes as the girl's nail dug harder, creating a cut deep enough to spill blood.

"Mm, so sickly sweet, Mistress will love that." The girl teeth find their way to her earlobe before giving a little bite as the captured girl cried.

The girl pulls away, still pushing Yuki down, "Very, very sweet."

From the corner of her eye, Yuki could see the woman's eyes twitch just once, her ebony complexion becoming more lively by the second as her blood landed on her lips.

Even if it was just a little spill of blood, Yuki could feel sleep try and invade her senses, slowly, it was overcoming her, it did to the point that she stopped struggling and her eyes drooped.

The girl in the coffin's slight movements became more constant and through closing eyelids, Yuki could see a tongue pervade from her plump lips, licking away the blood.

She was thrown to the ground as the woman's tongue retreated back into her mouth, her head hit against one of the nearby coffins and the pain vibrated in her was as she slid to the floor.

"Hm, If you weren't so important, I'd kill you." The girl grinned maliciously.

Yuki laid there unresponsive as her vision blurred, as it did she could see the outline of the Level E nearing her, but before she could react, her eyes rolled into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DOVES**

He found her often in his dreams.

It was one of the reasons he hated closing his eyes.

She would always be there, on his mind. She invaded his slumber with her presence.

The dream would always start off as a happy one, her cheeks high from her beautifully wide smile as she twirled around a garden of flowers, around her, the swaying grass and clear, crystal blue sky from all directions seemed to go on forever.

But, then, it would change drastically, the once bright picture turned into a memory he wanted nothing more to forget.

She would be sitting down, her eyes glowing a faint red before fading back into her brown iris', blood stained her skin and the once lively face was wet with tears with an expression of fear.

It would hit him, like a storm. The regret, guilt, self loathing- three things that should never mix.

His lover, his joy, his anchor, but he destroyed her.

It was one thing he knew how to do very well- hurt, demolish, obliviate, because for a time, he enjoyed it, now?, he would say he lavished in some of the twisted-ness, but none to spoil them with had left him rather _bored_.

For the past decade he has awoken, he could not quench his thirst, the desire of a place to be held, his parents and little Yuki may have sustained it for a while, but his hunger was never sated.

He knew very well that the sweet, crimson liquid that flowed through her veins will be able to feed him.

The blood of your love.

Now he had lost it, just as he has lost her.

While his eyes were still shut, he places the back of his hand on his forehead, feeling the sweat. He curls his lip, he didn't know what it was, but he felt it.

"Kaname?."

He gasps as his name echoes in the room, he quickly sits up, eyes looking for a solution to the noise.

The room was dark except for the pale moonlight that pooled into the room from the open, red transparent curtains.

It wasn't the first time he had heard her voice.

He pushed away the heavy, black blanket, he gets up, the bed reverting back to it's original state as his weight is removed.

Walking over to the balcony door, he gripped the metal handle tightly before opening it.

The cold air kisses his heated skin, he closes his eyes as he sighed, but, before he could compute himself like he did countless times before, the feeling awoke within him again, vibrating through his entire body.

He didn't know what it was then, but he did now, slightly blurry images flashed through his brain. It was a heart; an old one. As he could see it, he could also feel the organ awaken as it slowly started to pump with blood before gathering a pace, it changed from a white-pinkish color to deep red.

He rans his hand through his hair as he shut his eyes.

"Kaname." She pauses as she looks up at him, her hands still holding his.

"Yes?." He replies, putting his cheek against her as his lips were close to her ears.

She slowly pulls away and digs through a brown leather bag that hung on her shoulder. Satisfied with what she found, his eyes train on what was held between her index finger and thumb.

A ring.

"A-"

Before he could begin, his words were thrown away as her lips were now against his, stealing his breath.

It was a while before she removes herself from him, "Calm down, I'm not asking to marry you."

"This ring," She begins, "will always keep me with you."

She takes his hand and slips the gold metal on his ring finger.

He looks at it before smiling, "Actually," he stares at her and then rummages in his pocket, bringing out his own jewel.

"I wanted to propose to you."

He catches how she looks as if she stopped breathing, her hands make their way to her face as her eyes water.

"Will you, be mine, as I yours?."

She bring him into a tight hug, laughing and crying out of joy, "Yes!."

He stares at the ring twinkling in the twilight as he started to believe in the unbelievable.

"Aurora?."

It was silent for a few moments before something white flew above him, sitting down on the balcony ledge.

A dove.

Its head turned to face him, it's dilated pupils and red eyes unblinking.

His breathing became uneven as he felt the ring send a warm sensation into his finger.

"How does it work?."

"You'll know when you feel it."

He lurches towards the bird, but it flew away; out of his reach. Just like her.

Images then flooded his brain, all of them were jumbled at first, causing his head to throb in pain, but after a moment it became easier to decipher.

It was hazy but he had recognized a person, it was Yuki.

She was being held down over what he perceived to be a coffin, her eyes wide and glossed over with tears.

Blood seeped from a small wound on her neck and the droplets fell onto a pair of lips. The image slowly blurs out, but he concentrated harder and it came back, this time it wasn't Yuki, but his beloved Aurora.

She laid somewhere, eyes closed as blood dripped onto her lips and slowly, they moved until he could see her tongue lick the liquid away.

It fizzles out once again and this time he could not get it back, no matter how hard he tried.

He looks toward the sky where the dove flew off, the whole ordeal felt surreal to him, but it wasn't a lie, he had remembered how the ring worked and how it could only be triggered by her.

He breathed heavily as he turned away and went back into his room, closing the thin glass doors behind him.

He looks down at the jewel as it still gave him that warm sensation, there was also a faint sound of twinkling bells.

And there it was again.

"Kaname."


	3. Chapter 3

_**After nearly ten centuries, a long forgotten Pureblood Princess awakens from her slumber; the secrets and millenniums of deception surrounding the beloved Kuran prince come forth.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three | The Awakening**

 **Aurora**

* * *

She awoke with a start, a strangled cry erupted from her throat as her lungs begged desperately for air; the painful memories resurfacing. Aurora's wide eyes regard her surroundings in fear, the large bed complimented with vanilla sheets and the matching color covering had to have been the most softest fabric her body had ever came in contact with. Rays of hazy sunlight shined in through the glass doors, their white curtains pushed back to make way. The walls were a deep ocean blue, paintings of frowning people graced their exterior. Her hands trail all over her neck, the feeling of choking had left her completely, only the remnants of a sickly sweet taste entering her mouth.

Aurora was no longer dressed in tattered rags, but a beige silk, ankle length night gown, her long sleeves decorated with lace. Apprehensively, she swung her legs over from the bed and onto the cold marble floor, the feeling made her shiver.

" _Oh_." The gasps rolled off from her tongue as she felt a small twitch in her finger, one in particular. Her slender finger adorned the sparkling emerald jewel. Tiny waves of indescribable pleasure pass through like a light breeze, leaving her speechless, her mind dwindling into another place.

She could hear **_his_** voice.

" _Where is she?_."

Her hands, from what she could perceive as instinct, wrapping tightly around herself as she tried to conjure up an image to the voice in her head, but was interrupted when her keen ears picked up the sound of the door unlocking. She looked toward the sound, watching the sleek mahogany door slowly open, stepping in was a tall, blond man. He closed the door behind him, bowing before lowing down to his knees.

Aurora addressed him sharply, "Where am I?."

The man rose, blue eyes smoldering, "My summer home, Lady Aurora, we've been waiting for you."

A bile grew in her throat as she inwardly shook, refusing to show the man before her any signs of weakness, "How long have been asleep, Mr. - ?"

A soft laugh escaped his lips. "Asato Ichijo, M'lady, and to answer your question, you've been in deep resting for nearly _ten centuries_."

It had taken all her will not to lose her breath as death had seemed to wash over her again, she stood stiffly, not sure what to do. However, the man must have seen through the crack facade and she hated it. He bowed once again, " _If you will, please follow me, you have an audience_." With a furrowed brow, she followed the man suited in black that disappeared behind the door.

As she left the room herself, she found him waiting patiently by the stairs, the brown handles shined down to perfection. The flooring had changed to a darker color and she looked over the stairwell, Aurora's eyes examine the clearing below her, the only light helping her was the gleaming chandelier above them, a single table that held a vase filled with roses was what she could see. ichijo's arm was outstretched, his white gloved hand open for her to take.

Aurora accepts it, letting his fingers curl around her hand lightly as he guided her down the steps, with one hand, she slowly lifted her gown, making it easier for her to move in the tight fitting. They proceed along the perfectly carved steps, he had offered to fetch a pair of shoes, but she had swiftly declined. Once they reached the final step, Aurora caught an even better view of the home, down the seemingly endless hall, there were rooms lined up and at the end there was a single one, all their handles decorated with gold.

Once he had brought her to the lonely door at the end of the hall, she had stopped to ask him what her audience needed her for.

"You see, Lady Aurora, we treat every Pureblood we come across with the up most respect, and you, the most exquisite of your kind, being trapped within the confines of your coffin, we only try and do everything we can to help you." The door was now open, inside was a dinning table, covered by a white sheet and more importantly, the large group of people sitting on the elegant cushioned chairs. Aurora regarded them with tight scrutiny as they all stood, hands over their abdomens as they bowed. Each and one of them dressed finely, which to her seemed only fitting for an evening dinner dance. Ichijo leads her forwards and the anxiety in her chest only grows, their eyes peering with wonder and curiosity.

The chair at the end of the table was already pulled up, waiting patiently for her to sit, she eventually removes her hands from him, placing herself down. Specks of every color regarded her, silence washed over them as she turned towards Ichijo, which of who had just finished adjusting her chair before speaking.

"As I have called upon all of you, Pureblood and Aristocrat alike; we're here to pay our respects to one of our progenitors, without _her_ , _where would we be?_." The blond picks up a single, faintly colored red filled glass between his thumb and index finger, the others lined across followed suit raising theirs together.

Aurora examines them all, quietly skimming through their features and pearly white smiles as they took a sip of the foreign liquid, as they all indulged, she sat there quietly until the silence had was noticed.

"I'm sure you quite famished, why not try whats in your glass?." Ichijo had long since disappeared to his own respective chair on the other side of the table, staring at her through bushed brows as he twirled the stemware of his, elbow resting upon the table. Inspecting the shining and decorated crystal, she gave it a single prod, gently tipping it before it came back to place, from what she could tell, it was blood, but, something about it was different.

"What is this, exactly?."

"Ah, yes; blood tablets, blood, but not quite, a policy for a certain treaty."

Her lips pressed into a thin line, "Treaty?." He nodded, "We, the senate, along with the Hunter's association plan on peace, so we had concurred a treaty of sorts."

It didn't sit well with her, mainly because is was the same Association that had led her down this path of misery, but what really stuck a chord was how he mentioned of a senate, something of which she had asked him about it, however before he could open his mouth to speak, a petite blue-eyed blonde intercepted, her words purred each syllable like silk from her tongue.

"You see, _princess_ ;" Aurora didn't intend to spend time on whether or not the girl spoke with sarcasm, so, she continues to listen, "Three thousand years ago, the last Kuran King had annulled the monarch, turning it towards a group of Aristocrat families that named themselves 'The Senate'." Her nose was hung high as she spoke and Ichijo quickly commends her, "Thank you," he turns towards Aurora, gesturing towards the other tall woman, "This is Lady Sara, a member of the pureblood family, Shirabuki."

She remembers the name, just like the others and nodded, " _Descendants of_ _Shigeo Shirabuki_." She couldn't help but go over what she had just learned, however a slight tingle from her ring finger snapped her from her thoughts and down to the shimmering jewel, licking her lips, she closed her eyes, once again, she could not conjure up an image, however, she could hear a voice.

" _Yuki, are you alright?_."

She could hear him again, but could not listen further as she felt a sudden jab at her finger and looked up, a hunger quelling deep within her and she picked up the cup, staring above the rippling waters of red as she drunk deep, shutting her eyes tightly as the new and peculiar taste, however she could feel as it passed through her system, and she still felt nothing but starvation.

"How does it taste?."

"Horrid."

" _I suppose it takes some getting used to_."


	4. Chapter 4

_**As Kaname can feel his old love stir, he begins to be uncertain of the future and has a reflection on the past.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four | Little Talks_**

 ** _Kaname Kuran_**

* * *

Kaname watched over Yuki slumbering beneath the covers of her blanket, tucked in to recover from an attack she had received from wandering along town. There was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't random, the circumstances that occurred could not have been coincidental. As he ran a finger across her pale and cold cheek, he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, providing warmth to her skin from his own. Suddenly, a slight sting in his hand causes him to pull away, something that had been occurring for the past four days. The source came from the ring he wore, it had always pierced him at various times throughout the day and night; to him, it was a calling, one he wasn't sure he was ready to answer. He had soon left Yuki in her state of unconsciousness, planning to return to her when the time was right.

His throat tightened at the lack of substance as he proceeded down the various hallways that lead him away from the school premises. He had planned to leave, but as he passed the academy's gate, his eyes became trained on a sleek black car parked neatly against the sidewalk. Even with the distance Kaname could tell who hid behind the tinted windows.

Quietly, the brown haired man watched intently as the windows slowly slid down, revealing the passengers inside. _Ichijo_ , the pureblood sighed, vexed and could not be bothered by the antics of the pesky aristocrat regarding him with sharp, stark blue eyes.

"May I ask why you're here, Ichijo?." Kaname asked, the air growing tense and frigid from his darkening mood, the anger from Yuki's attack still bubbling within as he addressed the man before him.

Instead of a frown, the blond man greeted him with a smile, one that was rare and seemed sinister. The car door opened with a swift click and black dress shoes touched the pavement, a cane soon following."Such hostility Kaname, I wonder what has led you to be so?." The question was rhetoric, so Kaname did not answer, merely pursing his lips as he spoke, repeating his previous question, "What are you doing here?."

" _Kaname?._ "

A bile grows in his throat as the jewel on his finger burned with much more intensity. He clenches his teeth, rubbing his tortured joint with his other hand, staring intently at the man before him.

"Well, my prince," The man began, painfully drawling on the words as he walked towards him, "I came to personally invite you and the rest of your night class to a soiree tomorrow night, I do hope you may attend."

Kaname hurries with a reply, "If I am able to, I will." He watches as Ichijo nods, turning away and back into the vehicle. The car grumbles to life before driving away. He sighs, closing his eyes and focusing on his throbbing hand. Darkness clouded his vision, but within a few moments he conjured up an image, it was hazy, but comprehensible.

" _Why is he rejecting me?_." Aurora spoke with hysteria, she stood in a spacious room, the tiles a sparkling white marble, above her was a gleaming lit chandelier. Her chestnut curls were held up into a loose roll, locks of hair pooling down. She wore a poised sanguine colored evening gown that hugged at her sides, the fabric only being held up by the thin straps on her shoulders.

Even if it was only a vision, her seething voice put him off.

" _Your Grace, I do implore that Lord Kaname_ -"

She interjected the woman she conversed with a somber expression, " _Who is Yuki?_." The other woman sputtered for an answer, but could only come with incoherence.

Kaname could feel everything go around him go cold, especially the ring, the air growing more and more ailing as her lips pressed tightly together, " _Leave_." she said after a while, her voice quiet and tiny and the other female does not hesitate to do so. A sudden burst of searing heat ran along his hand to his entire arm, he snapped out of his focus, opening his eyes and ripped the bijou from his finger, watching it fall against the pavement.

" _You could feel that, can't you?_."

The words were haunting and filled with so much choler that he couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh, his hands quivering as he picked up the gem from the floor and placed into his hand one again, shutting his eyes tightly before whispering, " _Aurora_." It was simple, but to him, it was enough. Kaname disregarded leaving the premises and returned back to head for his dorms, deciding to rest, but an underlying goal on his mind, _find Aurora_.

* * *

The time Kaname had planned to lay asleep were unwelcoming, leaving him to his poisonous thoughts as he stayed inside the layer of the blankets. The ring hadn't bothered him during the entire duration of going back into his dorm. The sun hung loosely in the sky, retreating into the horizon to provide it's warmth to the other side of the planet. He should have been up and ready, but he informed the others of his absence for the night. They were teeming with worry over him, their beloved king, confused to what ailed him so.

Even if sleep could not grace itself to him, he could still dream.

 _"Do you love me?." Aurora asked, fear evident on her already crestfallen face, her hands twirled the hem of her night gown._ _He stares at her with complete and utter confusion at her words, but he does not dwell on it, "Of course, why do you doubt?."_

 _She swallows thickly, and he expects her to reassure him that she does not have any uncertainty about his affection, but she says otherwise, "For many reasons." Kaname stares grow in intensity that she turns away from his gaze, taking interest in her palms resting on her lap, "Is there another reason you wanted the_ _elixir?."_ _  
_

 _"Auror-"_

 _"Kaname." She interjects, her voice forlorn, "Tell me, stop evading, **please**." Desperation etched onto her already tired face and he looks away from her pleading gaze. He does not answer her._

 _"You're cruel." Aurora slips into silent cries, "How could you?."_

 _He spoke with ease, unfazed by her hurt, she had always caved in, how could this be any different?, "You knew, do not play innocent, you made me this way." Kaname suddenly felt a sting of pain rippling against his pale cheek and the air in his lungs escaped from the abrupt action._

 _"No one made you the vindictive bastard you are, you did that **yourself**." She says quietly, her tone unnervingly calm, "I'm surprised that I didn't see it sooner, but foolish hopes, right?."_

Kaname sighed, the tips of his finger tracing his cheek, eyes still closed. He remembered vividly what had happened next, how could he not?, it was the last time he saw her. Strangely enough, she had not left after the altercation and slipped back into his bed, holding him as if she did not find out his heinous crimes; even engaging in ardent sex with him, but when the morning light stifled in, she was gone; like smoke. Kaname could not say he did not expect it, in fact, he did nothing, for he knew, in the back of his mind, she would return.

She would feel the ache in her chest and she would come crawling back into his embrace, he was sure of it; and for five years he had been patient, living lavishly in the villa he had built, waiting for her appear again. However, it was brought to him she had died and the world had stopping spinning. He spent the rest of the days before his impending ten thousand year slumber residing within a small, remote village, completely leaving behind his pureblood title.

Kaname spent roughly four decades there, reflecting on his lost love and his haughty behavior that drove her away from him. The townsfolk had rarely visited his abode deep within a secluded forest, but when they suspected him of being one of the blood-thirsty creatures of the night, they came for his head. Of course, he had slaughtered half of them before leaving.

He traveled along for weeks until he came across a single cottage, a horse standing obediently in the cool twilight, it's sleek white fur illuminated by the gleaming moonlight and it made the animal seemingly ghost-like. Kaname recalled unfathomable hunger coursing through his veins and he had went in for a swift kill, but a robed figure halted his advances.

 _Kaname felt his back clash with the cold dirt beneath as he could feel weight being applied onto his torso._

 _"Didn't anyone tell you to not touch things that aren't yours?." The voice was feminine, firm, and more importantly, humorless._

 _Through his lashes, his russet eyes examined the body hovering above him, her slender palms tightly gripped each of his wrist, pushing against him. Her scent was a mix of lavender and wood-smoke, slightly poking from the tender flesh of her lips, sharp and white teeth were visible. Her eyes were a soft amber, detached and calculating._

 _"No, I do not believe so." He murmurs, jerking himself forwards, now ending on top of her, studying how her chestnut curls splayed around her from the sudden movements, her hood slipped off her head._

 _She takes a few moments to stare at him._ _"Another monster, yes?."_

Kaname opened his eyes, suddenly feeling scared to breathe, a cool sweat trickled down his forehead as he remembered. The incident at the cottage all those centuries ago flowered a friendship, one that had grown into something else entirely. He knew that Aurora was oblivious, she could not peer into his thoughts, he didn't allow her to. _Not yet_.

 _I'm sorry._ The words were foreign, Aurora was always the one to say them anyway, each time she did, however, she was not the perpetrator. A faint noise echoed the room, a moan, almost muffled, " _Kaname, please_."

He was frustrated in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews!, especially Myra, also, I do hope I answered part of your question in the story about Aurora/hooded woman. For the second part, Kaname seems to know of her existence and seems very put-off, but don't worry, they'll be meeting very, very soon and Aurora's mood next chapter will give you a very good perception on what it would be like.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this one and I hurry up the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our hearts always have a way of hurting us.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five; Back To The Start**

 **Aurora**

* * *

 **She had never loved someone so** ** _dangerously_**.

A classic Romeo and Juliet they were. Hopelessly in love from the moment they laid eyes upon one another, vowing to stay together forever. A covenant she hadn't realized he took too earnestly. Just like the star-crossed lovers, they were spurned, for both of them were on the different sides of the spectrum.

But Aurora still had loved him so, _even in times when it felt like he didn't reciprocate._ She waited _, even when he was_ _impatient_. Even in his overt faults and wicked ways, she saw nothing short of perfection and rectitude.

It was a bitter feeling that overcomes her whenever she thinks back, how naive she was, before she had ever met him, she had been able to see the truth in anyone, but with him, her Kaname, she had been so terribly blind that it hurts to even think of it. How could someone so headstrong become so passive, wasn't love supposed to strengthen?. His despicable plots she had always look the other way, his love was enough to turn against her own morals.

And that's just what he wanted, he lusted for nothing more than for her to become just like him, to fully accept him as the person he is, and for a time, Aurora had. How she regrets so. If there was one person in this entire world she should have listen to, it was her father. For once, she had not seen him as the villain, but just like Kaname, he had hurt her deeply too. But, looking back, Aurora loathes the fact she hadn't heeded his words of the russet eyed boy that would captured her heart and place it in a silver cage only for his keeping.

But Kaname had thwarted her mind before her father could talk sense to her, her dearest painted her father as the ruthless hunter who wanted to mercilessly slaughter any night creatures in his sight. There were few of them then, their future destruction was not in the perception in her mind; so he spoke enchanting words, taking no time to waste his advantage. "They are scared of themselves, unable to control what they born as, they have appetites, just like humans, what was the difference?." She was devoted to him, how could she not believe him?.

The memory makes Aurora want to enter slumber and never arise, how could it have not been to clear?, the powers she possessed, he did not love her, he loved _them_. When he had gained just enough trust and fidelity, he made his move on his chessboard. The night he came to her, Aurora remembered vividly.

 _The cold winter air hung over her, feeling as if it were freezing her to the bone, she tugged at the wool coat, scoffing as she remembered the the furrier exclaiming to her father that it would keep the owner warm even the harshest of weather, her homeland suffered much cold than the flurry of white falling around her like cherry-blossoms in the spring, she decided to keep in mind to discuss with her father to visit the man. Aurora was on the verge of deciding to go home and keep warm within the confines of her tender bed, but just the mere thought of not meeting with Kaname put her in a unpleasant mood. And she had to admit, slithering around her keen father was the most grueling thing to do only for her to return back without going for what she came for, but luckily the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree._

 _Aurora had found the simple log they had always sat upon, a place they had first met, spent hours in the night conversing, and shared chaste kisses. With gloved hands, she did her best to removed the small mount of snow that piled, when she had finished, she seated herself and began to wait. As time began to tick by, she could help but feel the tall, ebony trees loom over her, their leaf barren branches looked sharpened for a kill. She bit her lips, she was safe, Kaname would always come for her, no danger would ever befall her. However, as he became late, the streams of moonlight that pooled onto the single spot of were she sat, Aurora could swear that many eyes steady themselves onto her and no matter how many times she had tried to put it aside, it grew larger until it swelled into her chest._

 _Eyes were, in fact, watching her, but they were not the glowing russet she had been accustomed to._

 _Two circles of vermilion had seemed to have appeared from the heap of snow on the ground, the pupils almost look swallowed from the swirling scarlet. Snow did not have eyes last time she had checked, and her muse was validated by the mount only a few feet from her slowly ascending. As it's movements ceased, she had gotten a better examination, a wolf. A scream locked in her throat and Aurora felt as if she were being strangled and as she remembered how to breathe, she scurried away from the creature._

 _Strangely, it did not howl and yap at her or chased her down to be it's next meal, it only remained still, it's head turned to the side as it watched her. It felt like a calling. Her muscles and joints slowed to a halt and she remained paralyzed in her spot, lying on the frigid floor of the forest. Their eyes never parting. It's fur, apart from the sanguine orbs it held, it's silver hue shimmered in the pale light. The prepossessing sight had created an impulse within her; an arm suddenly stretched out, her hand reaching for the enthralling sight before her. It complied._

 _The wolf's paws stepped forward, ambling closer until the tips of her fingers grazed the now ivory hairs and it brought a tender feeling. The animal came fully onto her hand, its head now resting against her open palm. Aurora closed her eyes, her body relaxing at the warmth that filled her entire being. However, it did not last. A low growl rang through her ears, the noise coming from behind. Her fingers leave the hearth and Aurora turns her head._ _The sight displayed rattled her very soul. Before her, was another creature of the night, except, unlike the snow-white wolf she had recently came across, the snarling animal had the fur that matched the sable sky, one feature that caught her eyes was the vivid brown eyes specked with red._

 _Aurora, on her hands and knees, hurried away from angry beast, coming closer to her newly found friend. Fear raked through her as she remained by the chalky fleece of the carmine eyed wolf. Their attacker watches them with an attentive glare, and she is left daze as her new companion begins to leave her side, Aurora sputtered in confusion, shaking at being betrayed._

 _"W-wait." Her eyes follow, unable to move, staring in despair as the wolf turned to leave. As it reached a certain distance, it's head turned,looking as if it were waiting for her to join. She tries to come after one last time and once again, she was still immobile._

 _Despite the fact that usually a rabid dog in the forest would had tore her limb-from-limb; but just like the wolf before it, the animal had exceeded her expectations. However, the girl did not leave her gaze, fearing that if it had faltered, she'd be killed. Aurora takes a sharp intake of air as it moves closer, taking amble steps forward. Her heartbeat quickens and she starts to tremble, breaking the eye contact._

 _"Kaname, please." As if her words were laced with magic, a gust of wind blew around her and began to warm her frozen cheeks. Gasps of relief and surprise escape her throat. After it had died down, Aurora suddenly felt arms encircle her, she yelps as it brings her near until she felt herself being pressed against a rigid surface._

 _A gentle beat caressed her ears, which to her, sounded like a lullaby._

 _Aurora opens her eyes abruptly, her eyes settled upon her beloved, Kaname. Instead of relief, however, the palm of her hand was brought against his chest. "What's wrong with you, scaring me like that!." Despite her outburst, h_ _e only seemed amused which only infuriated her further._

 _"I didn't mean you frighten you," He says simply,"I merely wanted to drive that wolf away." The tip of his index-finger strokes her face._

 _"The wolf wasn't doing anything, you were." Aurora chided, ignoring his words. Kaname once again doesn't seem bothered, however, his sudden monotonous voice unnerves her, "If I had not reached you when I did, you'd be singing another tune, Aurora."_

 _She sighs and decided to give up, not wanting ignite an argument and rests her head against his chest._

 _"Aurora," He starts, "Did you complete it?."_

 _She bites her lip, digging in her pockets, bringing out a small azure colored liquid._

"You think a lot, M'lady."

Aurora perks her head up from her lap, her eyes coming upon the energetic fourteen year old blonde she had seen once she had been awakened, her skinny arms were still behind her back, "I suppose I do. Kura, did you retrieve what I asked?."

The girl's lips twitched into a half, devious grin, "Would I _ever_ fail you?." From hands hiding behind her back, Kura brought forth a old and used book. "It's surprisingly easy to get past those dimwitted Hunters."

As the book was brought to her, Aurora watched it apprehensively, afraid to see what was inside.

"Kura," She begins, "I have another task for you."

"Anything for you."

"Find where the Kuran prince resides, _stay out of sight_."

At the behest, the girl grinned, "As you wish." She turns to head off, but Aurora's voice interrupts her, " _Do find where this Yuki girl is too_."

As the girl left, Aurora began to get ready for the Soiree taking place later that night, the insufferable Ichijo had arranged it; 'a chance to unit the vampires once and for all,' he goes on and on about. Though she still was going to attend, Kaname was going to be present. Aurora opened the book to a specific page, the paper was carved, inside was a emerald embedded dagger.

Even after ten thousand years.

The words might even kill her, he's not there and he could still do it all over again.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are."

* * *

Quote; "the scientist" by Coldplay


End file.
